User talk:ThisUserLikesOreo/Archive21
Well, sorry then. Um, well good luck wherever you are. You did good here, so maybe you can be good somewhere else. I wish the best for what is next for you. Foxtail Firepaw Flames (talk) 18:00, September 15, 2016 (UTC) There's a really big amount of staff being demoted. Do me a solid and add these on the list, or you can give me the blog source so that I can update it? #You (No trigger intended) #Electric Plants #TheHandsomePlant #BF10 #Murabito (Not seeming to respond to staff reboot) #Piotrek1133 #Xenons (Not responding) [[User:Adrian Conover|'Adrian Conover']] [[User talk:Adrian Conover|'Pirate Gunner']] 21:14, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for the update list. And thanks for the belated greet. Also, welcome back after a long hiatus, I thought you left for good. Do you have a steam? I'm curious. [[User:Adrian Conover|'Bernie Sanders']] [[User talk:Adrian Conover|'(Feel The Bern)']] 00:15, November 1, 2016 (UTC) You're very lucky:) Bonk choy lf (talk) 08:32, November 28, 2016 (UTC)Bonk choy lf Wordbubble fixture Re:Commas in higher numbers Re:Re:Commas Re: Late, but... And a happy Merry Christmas to you! :) Domination of the Avenger (talk) 03:05, December 25, 2016 (UTC)}} Put me on the former staff page list plz. I was a Rollback. I am Ze Ubermensch! 19:31, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Hello TULO. Here is the source of the picture. plantvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Bungee-Zombie --Plantsvszombieslover123456 (talk) 04:13, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Re:Promotion Welcome back to the Admin Team! (^^ ) }} Re:Re:Re:Promotion LarryMoments (talk) 22:34, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Hi TULO! I need to ask you something, could you make me a wordbubble? I´m finding very difficult the tutorial to do it, its so damm complex! So if you want to, would you do a wordbubble for me? Please? I can give you the things that are required... CAUSE Seriously its so DAMM HARD I DONT UNDERSTAND IT LarryMoments (talk) 22:34, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Hey mate, I putted on my talk page the things for the wordbubble, I hope it goes well! LarryMoments (talk) 22:49, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Hi (Again sry) TULO! I wanted to say you something, thanks for the wordbubble! But there´s an error on it, its supposed to say: You left... BEHIND PORK RICEBOWLS. You forgot the "You left". If its fixable (And if you aren´t busy enough or enough that I annoy you) could you edit that? If you don´t want to, I think I could fix that small typo LarryMoments (talk) 20:09, March 6, 2017 (UTC) In reply Mostly so somebody else could check to see if there were any differences, and if there was, add them to the original article before deleting the duplicate. ~ CHU-TENG [Camwood777] TONG-NOU ~ 18:10, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Request Welp. My wordbubble seem to be broken. Not gonna lie, but I'm too lazy to type the whole thing again. Go tosource mode and try to find out what I said xP User talk:Specialedition12 14:19, March 10, 2017 (UTC) You asked me a question, I give you an answer. Corpse Party? Hmm. It's kinda hard which character is my favorite...probably Seiko or Morishige. Oh wait, that's his family name. His actual name is Sakutaro. Let's say their deaths were...yeah. Plus Morishige is perfect material for parodies, like I Know You Were Trouble, Metal Crusher, Death by Glamour, you name 'em. CWJ-D (talk) 13:31, March 12, 2017 (UTC) You asked me another question. Corpse Party. Unfortunately, no. I don't have any PS4s or whatever that I can play CP games on, and I don't have the 3DS version either. CWJ-D (talk) 09:36, March 13, 2017 (UTC)